Ancient Times
by SnowTime
Summary: She was just something of the past, waiting and waiting for her reason. He was just a demon who wanted something interesting, and it was through that, he met her. In her eternal forest, forever waiting. For what? He doesn't know.
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Blue Exorcists or Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Unbeta-ed: (Looking for one good at tenses and vocabulary)**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Meeting~**

* * *

The world is forever ever changing.

And time is forever flowing. Flowing and flowing like a gentle river, but never yielding to anyone, uncaring of anything but to continue flowing.

It may show a glimpse of what may to come, if only to drive one insane. It may tease you with the images, as if saying:

_"__You may see, you may know, but you can never do, never change what is to come."_

And indeed, some things are just meant to be.

The earth reshaping itself as the time passed on. The inevitable.

Death. The one Fate of all.

Yet... not hers, never hers as Fate has decided long ago. Her role: to watch and watch as time passed by her, to watch as humanity rises, and falls. Until the time her reason of still existing even now, appears before her.

xxxxx

Satan, the King of Demons has many sons, and one of them was Samael, the second strongest of the Eight Demon Kings. Holder of the title: The King of Time. As a demon with such a title, it was glaring obvious that seeing the future or past wasn't something out of his reach. And because it is one of his many abilities, things were always boring, predictable.

However, part of that was soon about to come to an end.

For he met her, an intriguing human who he cannot see the end nor beginning. A human women who was far beyond his own time.

Sitting and waiting.

For what? A mystery he swore to solve.

xxxxx

Naru sat on the branch of her tree like she always have, for the past thousands of years sitting and waiting as the forest around her grew bigger, and the tree she rested on growing older and sturdier in her presence. For the first time since the first appearance of demons, she felt a slight stirring, a change in the air heading for her forest.

_Who?_

She does not care.

_Why?_

Many questions once upon of time, she would have asked. But no more, for she was weary. Weary of life, weary of changes. Weary of questions still unanswered even to this day. A demonic entity entered her forest but she made no move. Uncaring of the world around her and did what she has been since that very day: waiting.

An odd demon appeared before her. His tail flicking as he observed the world around him until his eyes rested on her. A look of surprise flittered through his eyes as he gave a wide smirk.

"A human women, eh?" he commented and she gave no signs that she noticed him. Her eyes staying blank and unfocused as he frowned.

Such an odd human… he didn't predict this, but it gave him a feeling of adventure, of _thrill_ that finally something interesting could happen for once. He leaped onto her branch and peered into her face. Still, no sign of recognizing his existence.

However, he_ knows_ that she can see him. See him for what he is, know that he is here, in her presence. He tried a careless attack on her. If only to gain her attention after drawing blood. But what he didn't predict was for a wall of sand to block his attack before he noticed the strange stuffed animals that surrounded her.

They were strange because of the fact of how _demonic _they appeared. Not something a human would want. Not to forget that one of them was the cause of the shield, the strange raccoon if his feelings were anything to go by. Intrigued even more, he continued to try for her attention before it was time for him to go.

But he always came back, day after day. Week after week, before finally, years have passed and he had still yet to get a response.

"Come on~ I know you can hear me~ What's your name? I'm Samael. Mind saying something? Today's my 150th birthday after all!" he waited, and when it became clear he wasn't getting an answer, he sighed in defeat and turned away, but not before hearing a soft echoing voice behind him.

_"__Naru… is my name… Mephisto Pheles."_

He turned back in surprise and found her form there like it always was, but he grinned. "Naru, eh? By the way my name isn't Mephisto Pheles." Nevertheless, he didn't get another response from her. He turned and prepared to leave, hearing her for the first time in all of his years was enough to make him satisfied for the day.

"Humans… are they all like you, I wonder?" he hummed a tune as he planned to introduce himself to human society, if only to humor himself.

The blond kimono clad figure clutched onto the fox toy in her lap for a split second as she relaxed back into her mind. Her memories of happy times… of long ago.

xxxxx

One thing our dear demon learned when he first tried human society was that _they were nothing like Naru_. Period.

They weren't that interesting, and he could clearly see the future of the people around him like he always had. They were loud, full of sins, and very annoying with how they acted.

_How… how can a single person from the same species be so different?_

That is definitely one question he wanted answered. But with how things are going, it wasn't something that was about to be answered anytime soon. Besides, Naru was special. Plain and simple. After observing the humans for a few years, he noticed how quickly they aged, and when he thought back to the girl, realized how her appearance _never changed_.

Humans were constantly _changing_. _Constantly_ moving and socializing, yet, she never did.

She never moves. She never talks. And she never ages. And not to forget he could never see her future nor past. No matter how hard he tried, all he ever saw was a foggy mist clouding his sight.

But still… that odd name that she called him.

_Mephisto Pheles._

It has a rather nice ring to it. Right, from now on, that's what he's going to go by within human society.

_Mephisto Pheles._

Truly a wonderful name. A small feeling of warmth sprouted from within as he thought about the girl, thinking it was time to visit her again. Perhaps he should bring a gift. Humans seem to do that all the time and it seems to make them happy.

Possibly she will talk more to him if he gives her something. Now what should he give her?

What does a women want? Especially one so special like Naru?


	2. Moe Overload

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Blue Exorcists or Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Happy? Finally made this into a full story, but the chapters are rather short. Don't take this story too seriously since I doubt it will become anything all that serious.**

**Unbeta-ed: (Looking for one good at tenses and vocabulary)**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: Moe Overload~**

* * *

He had no idea what he was thinking about when he asked his minions, most specifically his female minions what they would like as a gift from a male.

A human soul, jewelry, blood, vessel and all other things along that line that a Demoness would most definitely like, but Naru probably would _never_ like. Besides the jewelry, but he just can't see her as someone who would want such useless things.

And so he went around the humans to see what _they_ like.

Jewelry, money, clothes... They weren't all that different from what his underlings mentioned and now he was utterly clueless on what to get. The things that were usually given as gifts didn't seem to suit Naru, and even if he asked what she liked, he highly doubted she would answer.

"Oh, Mister! You seem to be in deep thought! Perhaps I can help?" A women from what seems to be a flower shop called out from doorway.

He turned to her, and sighed. He might as well asked another women to see if there were anymore options. "What would be a suitable gift for a women?"

"Flowers of course! Flowers are always a choice for a lady and as a plus, they have different meanings!" she answered with much enthusiasm.

He rubbed his chin. Well, he could see Naru as someone who would like flowers, but the problem now was: What kind? His eyes strayed to a batch of tiny blue flowers that reminded him of her eyes. A light blue with a bit of white mixed in, reminding him of her ever-glazed eyes.

"What are these?" he picked up the tiny potted plant.

"Oh! Those are called Forget-Me-Not, they have many varieties of colors and their meaning... I don't need to say what it means right?" She gave him a wink as he paid for one and quickly left. He hasn't seen Naru for a couple of days now, and was impatient to see the blonde. He quickly disappeared when no one was watching, streaking toward the forest where Naru laid.

xxxxx

When he arrived, he was taken by the adorable sight he wasn't expecting. A faint blush appeared as he hovered around her, taking in everything he could with this once-in-a-century chance. It was just so cute he almost squealed, which was very out of character for him, but he could not help it.

Naru was asleep, her head leaning on the trunk of the tree as faint 'Fuu~ Fuu~' sounds left her lips, it sounded adorable and if he could, wanted to capture that sound in his mind forever; along with the picture that came with it. Deciding to let her sleep for today, he carefully placed the tiny potted flowers in her hands, but with a faint snap of a twig, her eyes slowly parted and he stared into them, his heart beating furiously.

Her eyes for once, lost its glazed look and instead, was replaced with a sharper, yet soft eyes that left him breathless and with the thought, _'She's looking at me, truly at me.'_ her gaze went down and he followed it to the flowers he was about to give her. He panicked slightly at being caught red-handed.

"Er... This... I..." his panic left when her lips curled just the slightest bit as she whispered,

"_Forget-Me-Not? Hai, Arigatō."_ and her eyes closed themselves again, but he couldn't help but stare at those lips that gave a tiny, but sincere smile at him. At _him._ When the shock left him, he couldn't help the wide goofy smile that appeared on his face as he cheered silently like a child at the playground, and blushed like a school-girl who had her first crush.

He considered this event a huge success, and planned for more. He stopped himself though when he thought back to the last two foreign words.

'_Hai? Arigatō? What do they mean?'_ with his next problem in the front of his mind, he disappeared from the forest. Mind intent on getting the meanings behind those words.

xxxxx

_Hai_, meant yes; while _Arigatō,_ meant thank you. They were Japanese words he noted and when he mentally compared Naru with the usual Japanese human, he was pretty sure she was at least part Japanese if he dismissed her western coloration and replaced it with the usual black and brown, with the occasional red.

He absently chewed his dango as his mind kicked up a storm, all centered around Naru and he paused mid-bite, giving his dango a strangely intense look. The look soon turned into one of triumph as he hurriedly swallowed the last of his meal and bought another for take-out. He had a good feeling with this, and literally teleported himself to the edge of the forest, before running in with a happy grin to where he knew she will always be.

xxxxx

He presented his little gift, and was delighted when he noticed her nose twitching slightly in interest. He could literally imagine a pair of dog ears upon her head, twitching in earnest with a tail wagging swiftly behind her as she watched his treat longingly - he had to stop that train of thought; otherwise, his face might get stuck in a permanent, idiot (perverted) grin. He gave a few coughs to regain some composure (he almost gave himself a nosebleed with the former thought) and unwrapped his gift.

"I got some dango from Japan and thought you may want some since you're always stuck in this tree. Hm?" he started to feel a bit uncomfortable when she continued to sniff the air, not doing anything else until she stopped and opened her mouth, tiny fangs peeking out from her upper lip. His eyes widen.

_Was this an invitation?_

He eased one of the sticks out and gently held it to her mouth, a bit unsure if he read her intention correctly.

Naru tore off the top ball and chewed it, her face unconsciously turning into one of bliss as she chewed and continued to eat from the offered stick.

The demon could feel himself melt from the moe overload, a word he learned in Japan, and found that it was a word that fitted this situation perfectly.

'_So Kawaiii~!' _he cooed softly at her - almost like a pervert and a child - as she ate it all up, before giving a satisfied little puff (he refused to call it a burp since it was so soft and cute) and gave a slight nod of thanks to the Demon.

She definitely liked the sweets from Japan, and he himself had to agree with her taste, they were pretty tasty. He reminded himself to start trying and bringing more since it seemed like food got more reactions out of Naru than anything, and they had to be the cutest reactions he had ever seen.

They didn't inflict or encourage any feelings of lust from him, only small bursts of warmth and giddiness as he stayed around. Life was now so much interesting and he wouldn't give it up for anything anytime soon.

xxxxx

Naru didn't mind the changes that came around this time, in the form of a funny and awkward demon. At first, she thought it was just a passing curiosity, something that would ease and fade away if she ignored him long enough, but he was quite the persistent demon, patient too. She would've thought he would give up by now, and attacked her for ignoring him for so long, but he didn't.

He only continued to visit and visit until finally, she gave in and said something to him, if only to appease him and have him gone from her sight. He surprised her though, when he continued to visit her, sometimes trying to get something out of her, other times just to keep her company. She had gotten so used to his presence that when he didn't visit for about a week straight, she felt slightly lonely. But a part of her was a bit glad.

'_Seems like he won't show up again.'_

And she went to sleep, never expecting the demon to reappear with a pot of tiny flowers; Forget-Me-Not.

'_So he went to find something for me?'_ she decided to humor him for now, until he was truly tired of her; but for now, she allowed a small smile to appear.

"_Forget-Me-Not? Hai, Arigatō."_ and she meant it. Even if she never shall his face again, she'll remember him for this tiny gift of flowers. For the time he gave her that eased her own loneliness.

However, he only surprised her again, when he later came by, a small box of dango in his hands. They brought back old memories, a little sad, but also a little happy. Too weary to lift her arms, she only the sign that she wanted to be fed by the slight opening of her mouth. She could only smile when the old taste of something long-forgotten assaulted her taste buds once more.

'_Mm~ Now I'm missing ramen...'_ but things have changed, and who knows if the delicious noodles were still around. She could only wait and see, for the future that she was destined for.

xxxxx

The King of Assiah, Satan, could easily be picked out from the many demons if they so choose to all appear in the same place, for he was the most fearsome one out of them all, and the most twisted one. He couldn't care less about his many minions, his sons or even their mothers. Demons were beings without love, only desires such as lust made them do anything. And his sons were like him in many ways; however, lately one of them was slipping away for some strange reason.

Demons were the personification of all things evil, and leads humanity astray with deception and temptation.

Being the strongest one, there were some pros and cons such as the fact that he cannot control a human body long enough to do too much since all he touched eventually broke from his powers. But he could leave his kingdom for a few moments if only to find some humor in why and where his son was going.

He was bored, and a bit stuck in his plans on attacking heaven and the human realm. He also wanted to find a substance that can perhaps stand his powers and play with it. Who said that being a King was fun? It was boring and demons hated boredom.

With those thoughts, he left to follow the trail that his son left behind. It better prove interesting results, otherwise somethings may ease to exist, but even so, things will still ease to exist so it doesn't matter.

One way or another, destruction shall prevail.


	3. The Sense of an Uzumaki!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Blue Exorcists or Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Sorry, this took such a long time, my attention span has always been short and school life and work has kept me busy. Thanks for all the reviews, the recent ones finally made me get off my lazy-ass and get to writing.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: The Sense of an Uzumaki!~**

* * *

Samael, who was going by the name _Mephisto Pheles_ was on a shopping spree in Japan. He bought things ranging from cute tiny trinkets, to deadly weapons and poisons. He _especially_ bought a lot of food and had them stored in a carefully crafted space to prevent them from expiring. The food ranged from cute little candies, to large bowls of soups and other food.

Japan was literally '_heaven on earth'_ to the demon right now since they were far more interesting than the rest of the world. They had ninjas, samurai, and _oh-_ the food! He made sure to buy kimonos for Naru and one for himself (except he had no idea how to put one on) and even dug out a Sakura tree to bring with him.

"_Hey! We are missing one here!"_

"_How and why would someone dig out a Sakura tree?"_

So, based on that conversation, he did it without permission. The tree he dug out also belonged to some important family (not that he cared, mind you; he is a demon) and they were in shock that it was done right under their noses.

"_Oh, what are we going to say to the Master?!"_

He snickered and left after that. Despite the pains he went through learning the language, the benefits were more than enough.

xxxxx

"Naru~! I'm _back-_!" One, very energetic and sugar-high demon announced as he reappeared from his shopping. He held a large bundle around his neck full of souvenirs and some of it was on the verge of spilling out.

"_Pfft."_ Naru couldn't help the snicker that came out. The demon looked like a little kid trying to move with all his belongings stuffed into a bag. It was such a funny and cute scene, and the demon was on sugar-high to boot. But even with the snicker, her face remained as it was - cool and blank. Until he brought out-

"I brought some ramen from Japan! Want to-" he didn't even get the chance to finish his question when he felt something warm on his cheek for a split second- and the ramen was gone from his hands. He blinked a few times while his mind rebooted itself. _'She...'_ he brought a hand up to the cheek that was pecked, and a goofy smile appeared as he blushed like a school girl.

'_I got a kiss!'_ his tail swayed from side to side in happiness and he savored the feeling. It lasted until he heard a _'Clonk'_, the sound of an object falling and hitting wood. _'Huh?'_ he turned to look at the woman of his dreams that was finally showing some emotions- a pout. He felt faint-hearted while his mind worked hard to forever imprint that picture into his memory banks, and his heart pumped harder, but he held on firmly to reality- since this was the best event that has ever happened in the world. And because, somewhere in the back of his logical mind, he recognized that people pout when there is a problem not to their liking. Once he had realized this fact, his attention immediately zoomed back to the person in question, and he fretted.

"What wrong? Is there something bad in the food? It's not poisoned it is?!" he asked all these questions, but the pout firmly remained until he noticed what dropped: The chopsticks. He stole a glance at the bowl and her hand, and notice how it was shaking slightly. He felt the truth smack him in the head like a truck of marbles.

Naru didn't need food anymore since she wasn't exactly a normal human being anymore. Otherwise, how else would she be able to sit on a tree branch for who knows how long without moving a finger? And that was exactly the problem. She hasn't moved in such a long time that she was stiff and her fingers were no longer the nimble fingers that she once had; therefore she cannot use chopsticks that required nimble fingers.

Her pout deepen and she glared at the two offending sticks of wood that were preventing her from enjoying her bowl of noodles, the food of Gods. But she didn't have to worry since Mephisto took it upon himself to feed her. She happily opened her mouth and hummed a cheery tune as she ate.

Meanwhile, Mephisto was trying very hard to prevent the flood of blood from flowing from his nose- which he was succeeding since he wanted to remain awake to feed Naru. He was content and happy until he felt a familiar aura that chilled him to the very depths of his existence.

'_No! I've been careless!'_ he thought in despair as Naru huffed at him impatiently. She noticed the aura, but she couldn't care less - her ramen was more important after all - but she did notice the familiarity of the aura, it was similar to her demon friend, and she could conclude that they were related somehow. And in a bad way if the way he was panicking was anything to go by.

Blue flames gathered quietly and ominously until a figure could be made out slightly within the flames. It was ugly though, to conclude Naru's thoughts, but she said nothing and had a face full of apathy.

"_**So there you are my son. I've been wondering where you have been going for the past few years..."**_ the voice could be compared to rusted iron. It was scratchy, and very unpleasant to the human ear. As if they had screamed themselves raw from torture.

The Voice of Hell.

"Father... Is there something you need from me?" Mephisto managed to keep his voice even as he asked for the reason of Satan's appearance. Not many things could hold his father, even for just a second, so the fact that the King of Demons went through the trouble of finding himself a way to appear and stay in the human realm was astonishing and worrying.

"_**Why? Is there a problem? Can't I even visit my own son? I am the King, after all." **_he would've continued his speech, but he was stopped short by a commanding voice that dared to refute his claim.

"_No_, you cannot be the King." to Mephisto's utter horror and surprise, those words came from the one other person at the scene: Naru.

Satan's smiled cruelly and decided to indulge the human woman that dared to talk back to him. _**"Why can I not be the King? I am Satan, Ruler of Gehenna."**_

Naru proceeded to then, surprise both demons even more by actually standing up and pointing at some unseen star. "No, you may be a ruler, but you cannot be a king! That spot has already been taken by Ramen! The King of even the Universe!" she stated passionately. With some ramen in her system, she was starting to return back to her motivated and demanding personality. But that did not last long and she quickly sat back down and returned to the face that Mephisto had grown used to: Apathy.

But both men were still shocked at such an otherworldly claim. How can food be king? Satan was questioning his son's taste in women but even he found himself intrigue. He laughed, the sound coming out as a sinister, harsh grating sound.

"_**You found yourself an interesting women. I just may come back, but unfortunately, it may take a while since bodies are so hard to come by these days." **_he gave one last chuckle before the flames burned away and they were left with silence.

'_What just happened?'_ Mephisto stared blankly at where his father once stood, his heartbeat settling down now that he gotten through the event unscathed.

"Mephisto... Ramen." the soft voice of Naru, unlike the the passionate voice she used before, commanded him for her food.

"Ah, yes." and he quickly went back to feeding her, the ramen miraculously remaining hot and undisturbed.

A red eye burned fiercely and nine tails twitched. The dolls were imprints of the original, so they had some resemblance of feelings of the original. And the doll was not happy at the event that was proceeding. The original was very protective of the ninja and bared his fangs at any men that tried to approach the clueless woman. He was once remarked and call _'Papa'_ by the two tailed, Matabi. Well, he'll show his _'Papa' _side to this little demon that was courting and gaining favors from Naru.

But that will only happen after the doll gets in contact with the original. _Which won't take long at all._


	4. Valentine Specials

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Blue Exorcists or Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**Although Valentine's long over, it's still February so it works. There are two, and the first one is in the PRESENT while the second one is in the FUTURE.**

* * *

**~Valentine Special: Reversed Roles~**

* * *

Valentine's Day. Also known as the Feast of Saint Valentine. A day that was celebrated on February 14th in honor of the priest of Rome.

Mephisto did not understand humans. Why were they celebrating a day some priest died _long_ ago? And by giving love ones chocolate of all things! If someone told him he would be celebrating this holiday years ago, he would've ended their existence. But here he is now, fighting in a crowd for chocolate of all things!

Well, it wasn't actually normal chocolate he was trying to get. What he is trying to get is some outlandish Chocolate _Ramen_ that was supposed to be very good. It was a new recipe made by a genius cook, and they certainly weren't releasing it.

Regardless, hours later found a dying Mephisto.

"I... Finally got the chocolate." but he achieved his goal and after gaining some vitality back, he quickly teleported himself to the forest. "Naru! Happy Valentine's Day!" and he handed her the wrapped gift. He expected her to know what the day was, but how could someone who was stuck in a forest for the majority of their life know what Valentine was?

Her head slowly tilted until it was the perfect pose for confusion. Mephisto's head followed suit and wondered,

'_Does she not know Valentine's Day even though it is a popular human holiday?'_ so he proceeded to explain.

"Valentine's Day is a day where friends or lovers, specifically the females one, give chocolate or something else to someone. It's to show appreciation or confessing ones love..." Wait, when he thought about it, he wasn't supposed to be giving Naru chocolate. It should be the other way around until White's Day...

'_I'm the woman in this situation?' _But when he sees Naru's happy face all thoughts about it flew out of his mind. _'Well, as long as she's happy...'_

* * *

**~Valentine Special: Who is the Demon here?~**

_Again, this is in the Future_

* * *

Demons were beings of lust, greed, and all the other sins of mankind. Yet, here lies a demon that couldn't handle the appealing situation that happened to him.

Here is what happened.

It was Valentine's Day again, after many many years. Mephisto was banned from the kitchen by Naru who had regained her vitality until later that day. When he was finally allowed in the room, he could only stare at the woman before him that held a prankster's smile.

"Finally! Allow me to show you the ultimate chocolate masterpiece!" and with a grand wave of her hand, she showed him the chocolate that really was grand. It was colorful and it was a scene from when Naru was still in her forest. She twirled a lock of her hair. "So? I recreated this from when you asked me to go out with you." she beamed at his speechless face.

It was a rather nostalgic memory. He could still remember her saddened face when he told her he was leaving for good and was going to build an academy. Until he asked her to come with him.

He blushed. He could still remember the kiss too. A rather innocent one, but strangely erotic.

When he still said nothing, Naru pouted until a sly grin appeared on her face. "What? Don't like it? Or would you... Rather have me?" and with a puff of smoke she was revealed in all her glory, with only thin ribbons covering the important parts as she struck as pose and blew a heart.

It was by that, he was knocked out. Naru puffed a little. "I thought demons were beings of lust, he's acting like a virgin when I'm the virgin... in body." she muttered the last part. With Kakashi and Jiraiya as her teachers (one being a pervert and the other the super-pervert that wrote smut), her mind was no longer innocent. Rather, it was amazing she was _still _a virgin with all the perverts around her.

She crouched, still in her revealing 'outfit' as she smiled gently. "Maa, this is nice too. Happy Valentine's, Mephisto."

* * *

**A/N: Anybody getting cavities from candy? Ain't my fault.**


End file.
